Rem Kaginuki
Rem Kaginuki is one of the protagonists of Dance With Devils. He is the Student Council President of Shikō Academy. His real surname in the devil world is Arlond. He, like several other characters in the series, is also after the grimoire. Appearance Rem is a tall young man with short, sand-like blondish hair and light teal eyes. Normal Appearance He wears the uniform of the Shikō Academy which consists of navy blue vest and pants, along with black and white shoes. His vest has eight buttons, two bigger buttons on the shoulders and a pocket on the left with the badge of the Shikō Academy along with a red handkerchief in the pocket. His sleeves are a bit rolled up and golden lines can be seen almost at the edge of the sleeves, in the zipper area of the vest, on the pockets of his vest and pants. Beneath his vest he wears a white dress shirt and a beige cravat. Battle Appearance His battle wear is similar to his regular uniform, with the same navy pants, but with a navy blue waist coat instead of his normal vest, that is connected at the top with a symbol that resembles a crescent moon. It also has an emblem on the right shoulder similar to the Shikō Academy crest. He also wears a white undershirt, a silver belt, and white and blue choker around his neck with characteristics of fire. He also gains a tattoo on his right hand that resembles fire. Personality He has a hard-working and cool personality. His song in the second episode claims he has an icy heart, but he seems to care about Ritsuka, enough to stop her from removing her protective pendant that Urie Sogami hypnotized and ordered her to do in the third episode, and enough to question himself and what is important to him now in the fourth. He is shown to be quite dense when it comes to his own feelings. In episode 7, it is revealed that he has a protective side to him as well when he puts himself between Ritsuka and Lindo, who had flown into a blind rage. He had the chance to dodge Lindo's attack, but instead he protected Ritsuka, putting his own life on the line and getting hurt in the process. In episode 9, Rem finally accepts his love for Ritsuka, and begins searching for her. However, he did struggle to tell her, and instead chose to fight Lindo as a way of winning her heart. When she calls him out on his stoic, icy front and says she hates him, Rem appears shocked and heartbroken, and leaves regretting everything he'd done. In episode 10, he appears heart sore at Ritsuka's words, and later displays his jealous side whenever Urie, Mage, and Shiki profess their love for her. Eventually snapping at them to lay off. It is implied that he attempted to erase his feelings for her when he denies to the trio that he loves her. However, it is also clear that it is not working, and that he is still very much in love with her. He finally admits and accepts his feelings for her in episode 11, saying for all to hear, that she is "the perfect checkmate." He later shows his bravery, when he courageously goes to the vampire castle with the other five, and is prepared to fight a whole hoard of vampires to save Ritsuka. He also tells Ritsuka how he feels about her in the song "Crazy About You," and shows his caring side, saying that he will "wipe away despair (Ritsuka's) with his hand." In episode 12, he hugs Ritsuka and is relieved that she was safe. He later saves her again when she almost crashes against a wall by teleporting himself from behind and he holds her by the waist which surprised her. After the battle, Rem is finally able to declare his love for Ritsuka which she happily accepted and rekindled. The other devils who also loved Ritsuka accepted his relationship with her. He then asks her to live with him in the devil world, but Ritsuka chose to remain in the human world with her family. Rem accepts her decision and moves on. As they separate, he gives her his king crown from the evening party to keep as a memento. He promises to meet her again some day, and they share their first kiss just as he fades away. It is presumed that he keeps Ritsuka's queen crown as both crowns were initially with him. History He is childhood friends with Urie Sogami. Trivia * He doesn't like mushrooms, as shown in episode 2. * It is confirmed in episode 8 that Ritsuka has fallen in love with him, but he remains cool towards her. It is also implied that he too, has feelings for Ristuka. * In episode 9 he and Lindo sing about how much they love Ritsuka. And he also looks heartbroken when Ritsuka says that she hates him, despises him and never wants to see him again. * His father's name is revealed to be Mikukier Arlond. * In episode 11 he along with his companion and Lindo went off to save Ritsuka from Nesta. He accepts his feelings for her and expresses it, along with the other five, in song how much he loves her. In episode 11, it shows that he admits and accepts his feelings for Ritsuka. * It is implied that he kept Ritsuka's Queen Crown, just as she kept his King Crown, as a symbol of their eternal love. * His color image is navy blue. * His character songs are "DESTINARE!" and "Wagana wa Rem Arlond". * In the 2016 calendar of Dance with Devils, his months are November and December. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils